Flying Free
by spacehair
Summary: "When you die your soul will fly into the great unknown" (A. Bentley) Levi, Isabel, and Farlan reunited in the afterlife.


The warmth on her skin was unlike anything Isabel had felt before. It reminded her of the times she, Levi, and Farlan had shared a bed. It was comforting. However, it wasn't long before she realized that something wasn't right. It had been raining, not sunny. And the pain, oh the pain… She felt her stomach and realized that she was whole. Opening her eyes, Isabel was met with bright sunlight and the dark green of grass. She sat up and looked around. Grassy plains stretched as far as she could see, with trees on the horizon line to her left, and mountains on the one to her right. She stood up, taking in everything and realized how very alone she was. Was she dead? That was the only thing that made sense. If this was the after life, she was sure that she wouldn't really mind being alone. If she was alone, it meant that Farlan and Levi were still living. Her heart ached for them, but she pushed such thoughts away. It was selfish of her. With a soft sigh she picked a direction - the mountains - and headed that way.

Isabel noticed that she wasn't really alone. Every so often she spotted a deer or a bird. She would stop and watch, taking in the sweet smelling air and just relaxing. She'd been walking for what seemed like forever when she heard a groan not far behind her. Isabel stopped and looked. Where there things intended to harm you in the afterlife? Surely not. Perhaps it was someone joining her. Quietly, she walked over to where she heard the noise, watching as someone, a blond someone, pushed himself up. It took her only a moment to realize who it was.

"Farlan!" She exclaimed before running over, tackling him in a hug.

She felt him hesitate for half a moment before he wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. "Isabel." He whispered her name like a prayer, and she vaguely wondered if he had seen her die. "Are we dead?"

The slight nod he got was all he needed.

"It's beautiful here."

"Yeah."

~.~

The explosion of pain around his chest was gone in an instant. He sat up with a soft gasp and looked around, eyes wide. All Levi saw was what he could only describe as beautiful. He looked down at his clothes. It wasn't his uniform. They were nowhere near a place this wonderful. The Survey Corps had been at Shiganshina, fighting titans. Levi couldn't remember why he had been in pain, just that he had.

Ah. He must've died.

His idea was confirmed when he saw two faces he never thought he'd see again. He felt arms wrap around him tightly, and he went rigid in shock, looking between Isabel and Farlan, tears welling in his eyes. After a moment he hugged her back tightly, hiding his face in her hair as he let out a choked sob. He remembered that day too cleary. Their dead bodies had haunted his mind forever.

"We missed you, big bro," Isabel murmured, causing Levi to sob harder. He held tightly to her, afraid that if he let go it would all be over and he would be back in Shiganshina. Levi hadn't admitted it to himself, but he was tired of fighting. He was tired of fighting a war that didn't ever seem to be over.

Farlan seemed to sense this. He sat beside Levi, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Levi, it's over. You never have to see a titan again."

Levi took a few deep breaths, calming himself and smiling slightly. "About fucking time." He murmured softly.

Laughter had never sounded better. Isabel was grinning and giggling and Levi felt at home once again. He sighed softly and wiped his face before looking up at the sky, at the three white birds that fly across the widest expanse of clear blue he'd ever seen.

He sighed softly. "This is the prettiest death has ever looked."

Isabel took his hand and gently squeezed. "Wait until you see the mountains. And the forest. And everywhere else. There's this big area filled with salt water." She laughed. "Levi it's so pretty. There's so much. You never get hungry or thirsty or tired."

Farlan leaned back on his hands. "Whatever god there is seems to have taken pity on us. There are others. We made friends with some people who know you; said they were in your squad."

A small smile pulled Levi's lips. Good. His squad made it here. They deserved to see this beauty. They all did, after the hell they'd been through. "Show me everything."

Farlan and Isabel exchanged smiles and stood up, tugging Levi with them. "Come on then."

Isabel ran ahead and Levi smiled. This was what life was supposed to be like. For the first time he could remember, he felt really and truly free.

They were home.


End file.
